


Lavender & Hope

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Series: Domestic Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Baby Nursery, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Future Mpreg, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Making Love, Painting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles take a break from painting their future baby nursery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender & Hope

Derek wiped his fingers along his tank top, leaving smears of lavender paint in their wake. He adjusted his grip on the roller in his other hand and raised his arm to paint the top corner of the wall. A few beads of sweat ran down his back, the summer air blasting in through the open window.

Hopping down off the step stool, Derek stood back and surveyed his work.

"One down, three walls to go," he murmured to himself, before there was an almighty crash from downstairs, followed by creative cursing. Derek's lips tugged upwards into a smile. "What'd you break now?" he yelled down to Stiles.

“Nothing!” Stiles shouted. “Nothing is broken!” There was muttering and shuffling before Stiles appeared in the doorway. “I, uh - dropped the paint, but it miraculously didn't bust open. Carpet saved.” Stiles held out the paint buckets toward Derek.

Derek took one bucket, now dented on the side and snorted with laughter. "Maybe we'll make it through the whole year without having to replace any carpet. Hope springs eternal, right?"

“If you say so,” Stiles said with an amused eye roll. “I mean, we could always just not replace it, but then we’d have painted carpet.” Stiles placed the other bucket onto the floor and leaned against the doorframe, glancing over Derek’s shoulder. “Nice wall.”

"I don't even want to think of the judgey face your father would give me if he walked into this house and saw painted carpet," Derek said, stepping back closer to Stiles and crossing his arms. "Are you still happy with this color?" He asked, gesturing at the wall. The remaining walls were a simple beige color, the light lavender making quite a contrast.

“I like it,” Stiles said with a smile. “It’s neutral enough and if we change our minds we can always paint over it later. But I think it matches with the crib we bought.”

Derek nodded and sighed. "Do you think we're jumping the gun a little here?" He bumped his shoulder against Stiles'. "We're not even pregnant yet and look at us."

“We will be,” Stiles said with an assuring tone. “It might take a little time, but it’ll happen. And if it doesn't then we can start looking into adopting. We’ll have a baby one way or another.” Stiles smiled and pressed a kiss to Derek’s shoulder and rubbed his cheek against him before turning up and pressing a kiss against Derek’s lips.

Derek kissed back, his hands coming up to cup Stiles' face. After a few long moments, he drew back and opened his eyes. They widened before he let out a laugh. "I may have gotten a bit of paint on your face," Derek said, wiggling his purple fingers at Stiles.

Stiles glared at Derek’s purple fingers and then wiped at his face, gasping. “You didn't.” When Derek laughed again, Stiles grabbed Derek’s paint roller to wet his fingers and dashed them across Derek’s face, then laughed.

"So that's how it's going to be." Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles before yanking his roller back and running it down Stiles' bare arm. "Purple suits you," he said, smirking.

Stiles stared wide-eyed at the paint on his arm, mouth hanging open. “You didn't.” Stiles reached out and ran his paint-wet hand through Derek’s hair, leaving streaks in it. He laughed.

Derek narrowed his eyes again and mock growled, before tackling Stiles around his middle and rolling him onto the drop cloth covered floor. He squeezed the roller, getting his hand full of paint before shoving it up Stiles’ shirt and tweaking one of his nipples.

Stiles gasped. “I cannot believe you are covering me in paint. This is never going to come off.” Stiles pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside and looked down at his paint-covered chest.

Shrugging, Derek splayed his fingers in the middle of Stiles’ chest and rubbed, continuing his efforts. “I don’t know, I think I like you multicolored.” He propped himself over Stiles and rubbed their lips together, breathing against Stiles’ mouth, the barest whisper of a kiss.

Stiles grinned into the kiss as he returned it softly. “Mmm, well, we need different color paints if I’m going to be multicolored. At this rate I’m just going to be purple.”

“I can arrange that if I have to,” Derek said. He dragged his stubbled cheek over Stiles’, before burrowing into his neck, his shirt getting full of paint as he pressed their chests together.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, trailing kisses along Derek’s shoulder and neck. He trailed a hand down to tease under the hem of Derek’s shirt, leaving purple streaks where he caressed.

Humming in contentment, Derek started lazily rocking and grinding his hips against Stiles, starting a slow burn of arousal. He ran his hand through Stiles’ soft hair, leaving him his own matching streaks.

Stiles tugged at Derek’s shirt, drawing away enough to pull it over Derek’s head and tossed it aside. He pressed his lips to Derek’s, opening for a wet kiss and a quiet groan as his legs fell open to cradle Derek to his body.

Derek’s kisses became more heated, as their bodies began moving at a faster pace. He nestled himself between Stiles’ spread legs, tugging one of them around his waist with a hand on the back of Stiles’ thigh. “You drive me crazy,” he mumbled into Stiles’ mouth. “I can never get enough of you.”

Stiles scratched blunt nails along Derek’s back, rocking up against him. “You have no idea.” Stiles kissed Derek again, hands moving down to grip Derek’s ass and squeeze.

Derek moaned into Stiles’ mouth, their kiss deep and languid. He arched his back, pressing himself into Stiles’ hands.

Stiles nipped and sucked at Derek’s lips, rolling his hips. “Wish I could knot you,” Stiles breathed, squeezing Derek’s ass again. “Tie myself inside of you for hours and fill you with my come.”

Derek’s eyes went wide and filled with lust. “God, Stiles,” he mumbled. “I’d want that, I _want_ that.”

Stiles rocked up against Derek and pressed a hand into the back of Derek’s jeans. “I should go get the lube. You can strip down for me so I can take care of your gorgeous ass when I get back.”

“Fuck yes,” Derek grinned. He kissed Stiles fiercely, before pushing himself off and up to a standing position. Holding out his hand, he pulled Stiles to his feet, laughing a bit as the drop cloth stuck to Stiles’ sweaty back.

“Augh. This paint is never going to come out,” Stiles said with a quiet laugh, kissing Derek. “I’ll be right back. Now get naked for me.”

Derek stripped, quick and efficient, before getting down onto his knees. He crouched there, stroking himself until Stiles walked back in. Derek let his hand drop to his knees and he waited for what Stiles wanted next.

Stiles wiggled the bottle of lube in victory and moved to kneel naked in front of Derek again, pressing his lips against his. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

“So are you,” Derek said, cupping Stiles’ face, thumb tracing over his jaw. “Even covered in paint.” His lips quirked up in a mischievous smile.

Stiles laughed at that and gripped Derek’s ass, pulling him against him. “Well, it’s good to know you’ll want me even if I’m stained multiple colors for eternity.” He ground his hips against Derek’s. “God, I wanna taste you.”

Derek licked his lips, his cock twitching. "I'll never say no to that mouth of yours." He slid his hand around the nape of Stiles' neck and held it there.

Stiles kissed Derek deeply. “Wanna lay down and turn over for me?”

Derek's pupils dilated. He leaned forward and nipped at Stiles' lips before turning and lying down, pillowing his face on his crossed forearms. He looked over his shoulder at Stiles and smiled, before wiggling his butt.

Stiles chuckled and laid a playful smack on Derek’s cheek. “That eager, huh?” Stiles grinned and leaned down to place a kiss, then gentle bite against Derek’s other cheek as he moved his hand to part him, revealing his puckered hole.

"That's one word for it," Derek gasped. He arched his back to present himself more fully, an unspoken plea for Stiles to continue.

Stiles didn't hesitate as he pressed his face between Derek’s cheeks, lapping against his hole. He groaned softly, licking and sucking against it, wetting Derek until he was sopping with his saliva.

“Jesus,” Derek whined into his arms, clenching the drop cloth in his fists. He squirmed on the floor, humping equally against the ground and back onto Stiles’ face.

Stiles drew away enough to press one finger against Derek’s hole, massaging against the muscle until Derek opened up for him and his finger slid right in. Stiles groaned, then pumped his finger into Derek, crooking it just right to hit his prostate.

Derek’s breath drew in sharply and he keened into the crook of his elbow. “More, give me more,” he panted, clenching his ass around Stiles’ finger.

Stiles carefully worked in a second finger, licking around them as he pressed the tip of his tongue into Derek’s hole, fucking it in alongside his fingers. He groaned against Derek, massaging Derek’s prostate eagerly.

Derek looked over his shoulder and flashed his eyes at Stiles. “I need you inside me.” He arched his back even further, trying to get up onto his knees. “Get inside me, _please_.”

Stiles crooked his fingers and pressed firmly against Derek’s prostate once more before giving his hole a lick and withdrawing his fingers. “Yeah, okay. Just… let me lube you up.” Stiles reached for the lube and slicked his fingers up liberally, then pressed them into Derek and fucked him a handful of times until he was sloppy wet. “C’mere,” Stiles said as he withdrew them, reaching for Derek with his clean hand to pull him into a kiss, slicking up his own cock.

Derek slid his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, holding him in place as they kissed, deep and wet. He pulled back and smiled softly, before nudging Stiles to lay down on the floor. Derek propped himself over Stiles’ thighs, giving Stiles’ cock a few slow strokes, then sunk down slowly onto it, dropping his head back and groaning.

Stiles gave a low groan in return, hands moving to Derek’s hips as he raised his own to press fully into Derek’s heat. “Fuck,” he breathed, reaching up to pull Derek down into a wet, needy kiss. “You feel so damn good.”

“I love you,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ mouth, his hips starting a slow grind. He ran a hand down Stiles’ arm and circled his wrist where it was gripping Derek’s hip, feeling his pulse pounding. Sitting up with a smooth motion, Derek worked his hips in a sinuous roll, keeping the pace slow and deep, watching Stiles’ face with every movement.

Stiles’ face was twisted in pleasure, panting and rocking his hips up against Derek’s. “I love you,” he echoed, reaching for Derek’s abdomen and placing his hand on it. “I love you so much.”

The muscles of Derek’s stomach jumped under Stiles’ hand and he groaned aloud. Leaning back, he dropped both hands onto Stiles’ thighs and arched his back, pushing his stomach into Stiles’ hand. His own cock was painfully hard, the head completely exposed and glistening as it bounced with every thrust. “God, fill me up, Stiles,” Derek moaned. “Breed me full.”

Stiles moaned and rubbed his hand over Derek’s abdomen before moving it to grip his hip. Stiles squeezed until his knuckles were white as he held onto Derek, fucking up hard into him, skin slapping against skin. “Yeah,” Stiles breathed. “Fuck. Gonna fill you up until you’re leaking come. God, you’re gonna look so good round with our baby.”

Derek's only response was to whine and he moved faster, his dick slapping against his belly under Stiles' hand, leaving streaks of pre-come. "Stiles, it feels too good," he whined again, digging his fingers into Stiles' thighs.

Stiles pushed himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Derek. “Yeah? You gonna come for me?” He kissed and sucked at Derek’s neck, hips grinding up against Derek. “God, can't wait until I can knot you.”

As soon as the words left Stiles' lips, Derek tensed and cried out, shooting off between their stomachs. He scrabbled at Stiles' back, clutching onto him as his hips jerked and twitched.

Stiles closed his teeth onto Derek’s neck, hands stroking over Derek’s back, rocking his hips up against Derek to drive into him through his orgasm. When Derek stopped trembling, Stiles licked over the fading mark on Derek’s skin, then turned his face to kiss him deeply. “God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Derek's breath was still coming in pants, but he kissed Stiles' back as best he could. His skin flushed a bit in response to the praise and he ducked his head. "You're amazing," he whispered into Stiles' ear.

“Back at you,” Stiles said with a smile, one hand stroking up Derek’s back and the other moving to cup Derek’s face as he kissed him again. “You okay to keep going?” Stiles asked, smoothing a hand down Derek’s back to cup his ass and give him a gentle thrust.

"Always." Derek grinned and clenched down on Stiles, making himself shudder. He rocked his hips again, slow and careful.

Stiles wrapped one arm tightly around Derek. “Let’s lay down.” Stiles reached his free arm out as he tilted them towards one side, keeping Derek’s weight against his body as they carefully settled onto the floor. Stiles kissed Derek, pulling Derek’s leg over his hip. “Better?”

"Mmmm," Derek hummed, nipping at Stiles' lips. "Comfy," he mumbled, trailing his fingers over the lines of Stiles' face.

Stiles traced his fingers over Derek’s tattoo and down his spine slowly then dipped his fingers between Derek’s cheeks to rub over his stretched rim. “Good,” Stiles said with a smile. He kissed Derek as he started moving his hips, thrusts slow and languid into Derek's body.

Derek sighed and tucked his face into the crook of Stiles' neck. Time seemed to slow as they moved in a gentle rhythm, holding each other close. Derek's breaths puffed out onto Stiles' skin and he idly licked the sweat from Stiles’ neck. Reaching out, he found Stiles' hand and laced their fingers together. "I would stay here forever like this," Derek whispered, pulling back to look into Stiles' eyes. "With you."

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and kissed him, hips working at a steady pace. “We’re gonna have this forever,” Stiles assured Derek with a thrust. “We’re mates and we’re going to have a family. Together.”

"It'll be perfect," Derek agreed. He wrapped his leg tighter around Stiles, pulling him closer.

Stiles groaned softly, burying his face against Derek’s shoulder, arm wrapped tightly around him as his hips began thrusting faster, driving up into Derek’s body. Stiles kissed and sucked dark marks into Derek’s skin, his other hand holding Derek’s. “God, I’m gonna come,” he panted.

"Do it," Derek murmured. "I've got you." He groaned softly as Stiles' pace increased, the muscles in his legs quivering.

Stiles gave a handful of thrusts before he tensed and his hips stuttered as he came. He groaned, burying his face against Derek’s neck, breath coming quickly as he fucked Derek through his own orgasm. “Mmmmm, Derek.” He pressed as deep as he could into his mate, filling him.

Derek carded his fingers through the damp hair at the base of Stiles' neck and smiled, content. "I love you," he said, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple.

“I love you.” Stiles nuzzled against Derek’s neck, holding him tight against him.  “So much.”

Derek rolled onto his back, pulling Stiles’ with him, his legs wrapped around Stiles’ waist. There was a wet squelch from under him and he laughed as he realized they’d rolled onto a paint tray. “I see a shower in our immediate future,” Derek chuckled.

Stiles laughed softly and kissed Derek as he settled on top of him. “I doubt a shower is going to help with the paint. I’m sure we’ll need a few and a bath.” He smoothed his fingers through Derek’s hair, smiling down at him.

“I’m okay with that, as long as you’re in them with me.” Derek leaned up and nipped at Stiles’ bottom lip. 

“That can definitely be arranged,” Stiles teased, rocking against Derek and pressing his dick fully into him. He grinned and kissed him softly.

Derek grunted a bit at Stiles’ thrust, his own dick giving a valiant twitch. “We should probably get a move on. The drier this paint is, the more scrubbing we’ll have to do.” He gave Stiles’ a gentle smack on the ass, leaving behind more paint.

“If you insist,” Stiles said with a quick peck, then kneeled as he slowly slid out of Derek’s hole. “I figured we’d cuddle more, but since you’re so worried about the paint...” Stiles offered Derek a hand up.

"Don't worry, I plan on cuddling the hell out of you once we're clean," Derek said, taking Stiles' hand. "Once we have a baby, cuddle time might be a rarity."

“We’ll just cuddle with the baby too,” Stiles said as he pulled Derek to his feet. “I’m sure a lot of things will change, but it’ll be worth it.”

"I know," Derek said. He locked his arms around Stiles' waist. "And I can't wait."

“Me too,” Stiles said with a smile, moving a hand down to grip Derek’s ass and give it a squeeze. “I’ll get you pregnant in no time.”

"I'll hold you to that," Derek smirked, tugging Stiles in the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
